gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Feltzer
The Feltzer is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In both games it is a two-door car with a high top speed, each based on different models of Mercedes-Benz two-door coupes. The car is manufactured by Benefactor in GTA IV. GTA San Andreas Design In GTA San Andreas, the Feltzer is a convertible, and is based on the real-life Mercedes-Benz R107 that was produced from 1971-1989, specifically the 380SL cabriolet. It has a good top speed, but its handling is rather unsatisfactory as its high speed and light weight act against it; also it has rather slow acceleration.The car is perfectly for races, but the best use of the car is in the town (for civilians). ).]] A bulletproof, damageproof, explosion-proof and fireproof Feltzer can be found (and is used) in the final storyline mission, "End of the Line", during which the player and Sean Johnson must chase Officer Tenpenny in the car. Modifications It can only be modified in TransFender * Color * Wheels (ten types) * Nitro (All) * Bass Boost * Hydraulics Locations *Found usually in San Fierro *Occasionally found in Las Venturas *Parked in a highway stop in southeast Flint County, near Back o' Beyond, (only available when wanted for export, sometimes locked). *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $28,000 (Tuesdays only) GTA IV Design ; engine).]] In GTA IV, the Benefactor Feltzer is a luxury-sports convertible and is based on a fifth generation Mercedes-Benz SL. There are several variations of the Feltzer convertible in GTA IV; Feltzers may be seen with a folding hardtop, like the real life SL, with a softtop convertible, or with the roof stored beneath a tonneau cover. Some are equipped with a badgeless black mesh grille, while others feature a standard three-bar grille with Benefactor badging. The rims are similar to those used by Brabus, a third-party Mercedes-Benz tuner. Performance The GTA IV rendition of the Feltzer is powered by a supercharged 3.8L V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration, and the eighth-fastest car in the game, and the slowest of the sports cars. Acceleration is decent (with a tendency to cause wheel spin), and it has an enjoyable top speed of 178 mph. Though when the player pays attention to the sound of the engine, it sounds overpowered. The Feltzer has also been noted for being one of the best drifting cars in the game due to its low level of Traction Control. The suspension is firm and responsive, keeping the Feltzer flat in the corners, albeit with some oversteer at high speeds. These qualities provide an accurate respresentation of the unforgivable nature the Mercedes' coupes provide. Braking is good, and ABS is an available option, though not standard. The Feltzer withstands high-speed frontal crashes well, thanks to its luxury build, and can sustain numerous frontal hits without failing or catching alight. The Feltzer is, however, highly susceptible to bullet damage. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie; he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Feltzer fetching $3,000. Variant 's pink convertible Feltzer (with Gracie at the passenger side), without the stock frontal grille.]] A unique pink convertible Feltzer owned by Gracie Ancelotti appears during "...I'll Take Her", when the car is used by the player to kidnap Gracie for ransom. Upon completion of the mission, the car is driven away to be disposed of. The player can gain possession of this Feltzer to keep by immediately killing the driver after hiding Gracie in the safehouse, but the player must be quick as it will disappear after about 30 seconds; an ideal method is to snipe the driver promptly as he leaves with the car. Alternatively, it can be acquired by firing a gun across the street from Gracie's house before meeting her, she will run off, but the Feltzer will stay in the driveway. Do NOT respray this Feltzer, as you will never be able to achieve this paint color again.You can also obtain the Feltzer in The Ballad of Gay Tony in the mission Blog This!. After dropping Tony and Gracie off, spawn a Buzzard, use the blades to push the Feltzer into the street, and then use Tony's Schafter to push it to the Lost MC Clubhouse. This variant is one of the three cars in GTA IV referred to by name, the others being the "shitty beige Willard" from "It's Your Call" and the "silver Blista" from Clean Getaway. Locations *Spawns around Hove Beach, Broker. *Spawns around Cerveza Heights, Dukes. *Spawns around The Exchange, Algonquin. *Spawns around Star Junction, Algonquin. *Spawns around The Triangle, Algonquin. *Occasionally, multiple Feltzers of different colors spawn in the parking lot near the Middle Park East Safehouse. This feat is much more common when you are already driving a Feltzer. *Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin. *At Auto Eroticar. *One is usually parked in the alley next to the gas station The Meat Quarter, Algonquin. Trivia * The name of the Feltzer may be a play on the sexual act of "felching". * Since the Feltzer and the Banshee are in the same class, driving one of them will cause both cars to spawn more frequently * In GTA IV, if the player takes a Feltzer with its roof down to a car wash, the vehicle will be washed by hand. * In GTA IV, players will note that the Feltzer doesn't have side windows, so you will hijack it by just opening the door, similar to the 'beater' Vigero. * The Feltzer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in Grand Theft Auto IV. * In GTA San Andreas, hardtop and softtop Feltzers didn't exist, but can be edited with mods. Notable owners * Patrick McReary is seen driving a bright red Feltzer in his GTA IV Character Trailer. * Gracie Ancelotti (After the mission "I'll Take Her", Stevie dumps her Feltzer). * Jeff's wife, Shirley, owns one of a random color during Jeff's first encounter. }} de:Feltzer es:Feltzer fr:Feltzer pl:Feltzer sv:Feltzer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Gang Cars